Turning Tables
by FlubberMonkey15
Summary: What if Cinderella was a guy and the Prince was the Princess? Would the story end up differently? Would they become friends...or something more? Rated T for some violence
1. Prologue

**~Chapter 1~ **

Once upon a time in a little town called Camden was a family of four who lived in a small cottage barely big enough for them. They were a well-known friendly family through out the village and kingdom of Kalamia. Ian Bryden was the youngest of the family. He had brown hair like his father and sea blue eyes like his mother. His sister, Fallen, was beautiful with her long blonde hair and golden brown eyes. She had just turned twelve and was known to Ian as the most annoying person on the planet. She would boss him around like a queen would on her wedding day.

Their mother, Eliza, would often take them to the village to see their father, who worked as the local Blacksmith. Ian was very intrigued with his fathers work and told him one day he wanted to be just like him. His father laughed and told him "You can be anything you want to be, son. As long as you take care of your mother and sister while at it" He winked at him.

When Ian was seven years old his father and sister were two of the many people who died of a deadly illness that was in the village. He and his mother grieved of the family and friends they had lost and soon came to realize they had little money left. Ian being too little to work, his mother had found a small paying job at a mansion as a care taker for Tariq Emberwood's two young sons, Elliot and Jason. The job required for her and Ian to live at the mansion so they sold the house and moved into the grand house.

Tariq and Eliza soon fell in love and married five months later. At first, everything seemed to be going well and that everyone was happy. Three years later they found out Eliza was terminally ill and only found out a few months after her wedding. Knowing her time was coming to an end she spent the last few days bed ridden. Ian had spent every possible minute with her until her last breath. He grasped her hand and held on tightly. She did the same. "Don't leave me mommy!" He said with tears in his eyes, "Please!" His mother looked at him with love in her eyes. "No matter what happens," She said as she gasped for air, "I will always love you." He saw her close her eyes and take her last breath. And all too soon he felt her grip on his hands loosen.

"No!" Ian cried. His heart racing wildly, he shook his mothers hands as if it would wake her up only to realize she wont this time. "That's enough Ian." He heard his step-father say sternly, "Come here I need to talk to you." Ian looked back at him leaning on the dark wooden door frame with his arms crossed and his spoiled sons standing beside him watching the scene. Elliot was thirteen with blonde hair and pale blue eyes, the oldest of the young boys and the most cruel to Ian. Jason had dirty blonde hair with dark green eyes and was one year older than Ian.

Ian shook his head. "I c-can't l-leave her." He sniffed and wiped his eyes with his shirts sleeve. His father looked at him angrily. "You will do as I say or you will be punished," He said ,"Now come here you ungrateful boy." Ian reluctantly stood up from his mother's bed and slowly walked out of the room.

Ian glanced at the two household maids just outside his mother's room and they gave him a sympathetic look as if they knew something was going to happen. Nessa was in her fifties with fading blonde hair, dark brown eyes and a kind face. Anna was a bit younger than Nessa but not by much. She was slightly plump with brown hair that was pulled into a long braid and had the most beautiful sea green eyes Ian had ever seen. Both of the maids had taken care of him while his mother was sick. The three of them had grown rather close since then.

Ian looked back at his father with sad eyes. "Yes?" He said. His father motioned to Nessa and Anna and said smugly "Ian, get your things. Your moving to the servants quarters in the attic. These two will help you set up your room." Ian felt as if he had taken a blow to the stomach. How could he do this to him? He was his son and had just lost his mother. His step-brothers snickered and his father had a wicked grin on his face. Elliot and Jason made a face at Ian and walked the other way. His father was about to do the same when he turned back to Ian and whispered in his ear, "Your working for me now."

* * *

In the Royal Palace lived King Aden and his beautiful wife Queen Ezarah of Kalamia. They ruled the kingdom fairly and were well-respected by the court. They had two daughters named Katrina and Evangeline. Katrina was a lovely young girl with straight blonde hair like her father and silver eyes like her mother. She was prim and proper and loved to have attention. Evangeline, who liked to be called Eva, the youngest and was very beautiful with her long wavy brown hair that almost reached her hips and the most beautiful brown eyes with gold flecks in them. Even under the radiance she shown was a beauty of a mind as well.

Eva liked to sneak away from everything that went on in the palace and sit in the royal garden to watch the birds dance in the sky or even just a walk outside. But more than anything she wanted to see the village. She heard of many stories about the little town and grew more and more curious as the days went by. One evening Eva was on her bedroom balcony overlooking the kingdom. Her mother walked into the room to see Eva on the marble balcony and smiled at her child. "Honey, come on inside. Time for you to go to bed" Eva sighed and walked back into her room. The room was richly decorated in blue satin curtains with silver ties. On her bed were sheets of different shades of blue and over the bed draped a white canopy. The wall opposite her bed was a dresser with a huge white mirror on top of it. In the middle of the room was a black love seat where her mother and father would read stories to her.

Eva was already dressed in her night-gown so she got into bed and under her covers. Her mother came over and sat on the bed. "Where is papa?" Eva asked. Her mother looked at her and smiled sadly "He's very busy with his royal duties, sweetie. He's planning the Royal ball." The King and Queen of Kalamia were well-known for their extravagant balls all over the country. Many other kingdoms came to their palace for the events King Aden and Queen Ezarah hosted. The king and queen had hoped that one day they could unite their kingdom by an arranged marriage with two countries.

"Oh." Eva said sadly. She loved attending the balls but hated how busy everything got around the castle. The preparations would take about a month but the event was the best time of the year. Last year she had met two friends and now they come every few months to visit Eva and her sister. Katrina was better friends with them than Eva was. "Are Cassidy and Jade coming?" She asked her mother. The queen nodded her head. "Yes I believe so. Duchess Subitha and her daughters will arrive a few days before the ball," She said with a small smile, "Now enough talking about the ball. Time for sleep." She bent down and kissed Eva's forehead. "Good-night." Eva turned on her side and whispered goodnight than soon fell asleep.

* * *

Eva and Ian live in very different worlds from each other. Little did they know that with meeting by chance, a sprinkle of fairy dust and a masked ball could change everything


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~ **

***Nine years later***

"Ian, get over here! How many times do I have to call you?" Ian's step-father shouted angrily. Ian sighed and ran from the stables to the house where his father and brothers were standing. Ian had worked for them for nine years being told what to do and if he did not do what they asked, he would be severely punished. Ever since his mother died when he was just ten years old he was treated as a servant.

"Yes, sir?" He breathed. His step-father looked at him with cold eyes. "You need to go to the village with your brothers. I have a few things I need you to get." Ian glanced at his brothers and they had evil looks on their faces. Elliot and Jason had grown to be rather handsome men. Both of them seemed to always have a woman on their arm. But Ian knew they didn't treat them like a gentleman should.

He looked back at his father who still had his cold gaze on him. "The King and Queen's daughter is coming back from visiting her sister and brother-in-law in Vanak and stopping in our town for a day or two", He smiled at his sons and they grinned back, "You two need to look as best as you can if you want to be noticed by the princess." Princess Katrina had wed three years ago at age eighteen to Prince Xander of Vanak. Now that Katrina's younger sister, Princess Evangeline, was eighteen she was eligible to find a husband. And Tariq was going to stop at nothing to get one of his sons on the throne.

This made Ian very angry. They acted as if the princess was a prize to be won. "Now go get the horses, the princess will be arriving in the village very soon." Ian looked at the ground and nodded his head at Tariq as he handed him the list. He did as he was told and got the horses ready while Elliot and Jason went to get ready themselves. Soon enough the three boys set out to the village. Ian's s step-brothers road ahead of him and were in deep conversation about finding ways to talk to the King and Queen's daughter. Ian rolled his eyes at them and continued to look at the scenery on the way.

When they arrived at the village Ian's brothers handed him their horses reigns and took off without a glance at him. He took the horses and tied them to a wooden post then he grabbed his satchel and headed to the shops that Tariq needed him to go too.

The village was very busy today because of the unexpected visit of the princess. Everyone was rushing around and Ian had to be careful not to bump into anyone. As he turned a corner and walked down the less busy street an older lady bumped into him and dropped the things she was carrying. "Oh!" She exclaimed. Ian recognized the voice. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Faust!", He apologized, "Here let me help you." He bent down and started picking up the few books that fell. "Thank you Ian.", The old woman said, "I'm afraid my back is getting the best of me and I'm not able to do as many things as I use too." Mrs. Faust was the local librarian and loved to talk. He laughed and stood up. "That's no problem Mrs. Faust. Can I help you carry these in?", He asked and smiled at her. "Why that would be lovely!", She said.

Ian offered her his arm and she took it gratefully. They walked across the street and went into the library. As soon as he was finished helping Mrs. Faust in she offered Ian to stay for a cup of tea but he had to decline the nice offer and go back to getting his list done. He said his goodbyes then headed back out and continued down the street to the places he needed to go too.

His last stop was at the bakery. Tom Henderson was the head baker and a good friend to Ian. His father and Tom were best friends when he was a little boy. Tom knew about Ian's life in the Emberwood Mansion and always told him he would be welcomed with opened arms to live with him and his family. But as much as Ian wanted to accept the offer he couldn't. He couldn't leave Nessa and Anna, the house-hold maids, alone with Tariq and his sons. They were like family to him and he loved them dearly.

He walked up to Tom and greeted him. "What brings you to town today?" Tom asked with a smile, "You here to see Princess Evangeline?" Ian laughed, "No but my brothers are. They never stop talking how one of them is going to be the richest man in the kingdom when one marries the King's daughter," He shook his head, "But while they are planning ways to talk to the princess this afternoon I have to-" Ian was interrupted with the sound of his name being called.

"Ian!" Two little kids called and ran down the wooden staircase to him. Michael and Sydney were Tom and Cathy's five-year old twins. They both had red hair with bright blue eyes and Sydney had tiny freckles spotted all over her nose and cheeks. Ian smiled widely at them, "Well isn't it my two favourite kids!" The children giggled at him. Ian picked up Sydney and ruffled Michael's hair. "Ian what are you doing here? It's only Tuesday!" Michael asked with a toothy smile. Ian grinned at him and set Sydney down so he could be eye level with the kids.

"Well lets just say I had a few errands to run, but I'm done now, and so if its okay with your parents we can go play for a little while at the swan fountain in The Square." He winked at them and smiled. Ian loved spending time with the children. He felt and treated them like they were his own brother and sister. The kids eyes lit up. "Papa can we? Please, please, please?" Sydney turned and asked their father. "Well I suppose," Tom said with a playful grin on his face then he leaned forward on the bakeries front desk, "As long as you behave yourselves."

The children jumped up and down and thanked their father. Tom laughed at them, "Go on, get out of here you three." He said shooing them out playfully.

* * *

Princess Eva was on her way to the town of Camden. She had visited her sister and brother-in-law for three weeks in Vanek. Although the journey there and back was very long and tiresome she never let it show. She could hardly wait until she got home to tell her parents of the exciting time she had.

When she arrived at the Town Square of Camden the streets were packed full of people. She waved through her carriage window and got many smiles waves in return. There were also many shops to look at and in the very middle of The Square was a swan fountain. Something caught her eye and she looked more closely. A handsome young man with brown hair and a muscular build, who looked to be nineteen, was playfully chasing two red-headed kids. She smiled.

The carriage door was opened by the royal coachmen. "Introducing her royal highness Princess Evangeline!" The royal guard announced. Eva stepped out in her yellow dress with her brown hair cascading down to her waist and was greeted with a loud cheer. Then the men bowed and the women curtsied at their princess. While she smiled and waved she looked around and found the young man with the two kids at the fountain looking at her with his mouth slightly agape.

He noticed her looking at him and quickly looked away with a blush forming on his cheeks. She smiled at his shyness and looked back and was greeted by the royal guard. "This way malady." The palace guards escorted her to the towns best Inn in the village. The Inn was very big and was meant for special guests that happen to stop by in Camden.

Eva walked into the front lobby. The floors were marble and in the middle of the room lay a large circular green and white pattern rug. On the rug was a small circular table with four white cushioned chairs on each side of the table. Above the table was a beautiful crystal chandelier. To the left side of the table and chairs was a small staircase with a forest green rug going up the steps until it reached a richly decorated room Eva only assumed was the dance floor. On the opposite side of the small staircase was an even bigger set of stairs the curved behind a wall.

She was ushered in by the Inns maids and taken to the best room that they could offer. She gasped as the maid opened the door. The room was absolutely beautiful. The room had crème walls and dark chestnut floors with a huge crème coloured square rug and on the rug lay a king sized bed with white sheets and covers. On the four corners of the bed were four large chestnut pillars with a soft white canopy billowing over top of the bed and flowing down the sides. As beautiful as it looked she wanted to run and jump on the bed but knew she couldn't do that with anyone in the room.

On the right side of the room was a huge white door with a golden handle, that led to the bathroom and on the left side of the room was a door that led to a balcony overlooking the village. Eva walked over to the balcony door and opened it and was awed by the view she had. On her left were many buildings, houses and streets. On the streets people were scurrying around, walking in and out of stores and talking to one another. She looked to her right and a huge tree was close enough for her to reach and climb down. She grinned and thought that would be a good way to sneak out without no one noticing.

She was jolted out of her thoughts as the maids came over to her. "Anything else we can do for you malady?" Asked a short plump woman with blonde hair. Eva smiled at the maids. "No thank you." She said gratefully. The maids curtsied and exited the room. Eva sighed loudly and closed the doors to the balcony and made sure no one else was in the room. She had a mischievous look on her face and broke into a wide smile. She ran and jumped into the air and plopped down the comfy bed.

She laughed but was cut off by a short knock on her door. She quickly got up and straightened her hair and brushed her dress off. She walked to the door and opened it. Two palace guards were posted outside her room. Xander, the Royal guard stood in front of the door. He bowed. "Your Highness. There are two men in the lobby who go by the names of Elliot and Jason Emberwood are requesting your presence." Eva's heart sank. She had met Elliot and Jason before. Every year her father and mother hosted Royal Balls and many kings and queens, princes and princesses and men and woman from all over would come. She had many suitors at the Royal Balls and sons were two of them. Her father liked them well but Eva felt very uncomfortable under Elliot and Jason's gazes.

"Tell them I am unavailable to see them. I've had a rather long trip and am very tired." She told the solider. He nodded his head, "Yes your highness." He bowed again and walked down the hallway. Eva closed the door and leaned against it. She had other plans than getting some rest.

* * *

"Ian did you see her?", Sydney asked him happily, "A real life princess! She's so pretty!" Ian laughed at the little girls amazement. The three of them were just heading back to the bakery. "Yes I did see her," He grinned, "She is very pretty." Ian thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He remembered when she had looked at him and turned bright red at the thought of the princess looking at him.

Michael looked up at Ian. "And did you see the royal guards?" He asked, "I want to be a knight when I'm older." Ian stopped on the sidewalk and the kids noticed. He bent down and looked at them both. He remembered what his father had told him and decided to tell them the same thing. " You can be _anything_ you want to be Michael", He grinned and looked the young boy in the eyes, "Don't ever forget that. And that goes for you too missy." He said and looked at Sydney and tickled her tummy. She giggled and playfully swatted his hands away.

"Now who wants a piggy back ride?" He asked all of a sudden. "Me!" They both shouted at the same time. Ian first put Sydney on his back then carefully put Michael on too. "Hold on." He told them and spun them around in a circle. The children laughed. "Again! Again!" They chanted. Ian did it again and was rewarded with a fit of giggles. Soon Ian was starting to get dizzy and had to set the kids down. "Last one to the bakery is a rotten egg!" Michael shouted and started running away from them. Ian looked at Sydney and quickly grabbed her hand and they chased after Michael together.

* * *

Eva had been watching the scene with the mysterious young man and the two red headed children. She laughed quietly as the man spun the children around and then he and the little girl chase after the boy. She had wanted to see the village without her guards so she changed out of her traveling dress and put on a simple brown one with a black cape that covered most of her face.

When she was younger she became an expert at climbing trees on the palace grounds. She had sometimes liked to hide from her maids so she would run out of the palace and climb a tree. No one could find her for hours. She had made sure no one was looking and climbed down the tree that was just outside her balcony window. Princesses were not suppose to do such things and were considered very un-ladylike. But Eva couldn't help it with being guard free.

As the young man and children disappeared into the crowd, she sensed that someone was following her. She quickly turned around and searched the crowd but couldn't seem to find anyone following her. _Strange_, Eva thought and turned back and kept continued to feel like someone was following her but ignored it.

As she neared the towns bakery she felt a hand wrap around her elbow and a mans voice in her ear. "Think you could get away that fast Princess?", The man whispered against her ear. She instantly froze. She knew that voice. Her heart started racing._ Oh no._ Eva thought. She turned to see Elliot Emberwood staring right back at her. He had slightly long bond hair with pale blue eyes and was good looking. He tightened his grip on her arm and she slightly grimaced. He started walking making her walk with him.

"Someone told me that you were unavailable and weren't up for having visitors.", He smirked "And boy was I surprised to see you climbing down a tree. I mean who knew that a _princess_ could climb trees." He hissed in her ear.

Eva tried to yank her arm from his without being noticed but his grip was too tight. She kept her voice as casual as she could. "Mr. Emberwood, if you could please let go of my arm I can carry on with my day." She tried again at pulling her arm free. But he held on. "Oh come now, don't you want some company? It can get kind of lonely wandering around town all by yourself," He said with a cool voice, "And besides a woman like you should always have an escort."

Her temper rising, she yanked as hard as she could and almost got her arm free. She wanted to get as far away from him as possible. " Mr. Emberwood," She said through gritted teeth. "Let go of my arm or I will have you arrested." All the amusement went out of Elliot's eyes. They hardened and he looked at her fiercely. "Listen,_ princess_," He hissed at her. He was about to continue as they stopped in front of the bakery when she screamed at him. "Let go of me!" A few people looked at them curiously to see what was going on and that's when they heard a voice behind them.

"I believe the lady said to let go of her Elliot."

Elliot looked over Eva's shoulder and she turned around to see the young man from the fountain. He had short brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes Eva had ever seen. He was tall and muscular and very handsome. Eva felt Elliot's hand around her arm loosen.

"What are you doing here _Ian_?" Elliot spat at him, "Aren't you suppose to be getting things on that list father gave you?" Ian looked at him, "I did." he answered stiffly, "But I don't think that's important at the moment," His eyes traveled down to Eva and paused for a few seconds then looked back up at Elliot., "Release her." _He recognized me_ thought Eva. Elliot looked at Ian angrily and released her arm. Eva began rubbing it. She was surely going to have a bruise by tomorrow.

"Father won't be happy that you interrupted my outing with the princess." Elliot quietly threatened to him and stormed away. The crowd that had gathered around them began to disperse, loosing interest on what had just happened. Eva looked back at Ian who now had his eyes on her. He was about to bow but she stopped him. "Please, not here," She whispered and glanced around, "I don't want anyone to recognize me."

He nodded his head understanding. "Understood malady." He smiled at her and her heart jumped. She smiled back at him. "Do me a favour and not call me that?" She smiled at him. "Then what can I call you?" Ian asked raising his eyebrows. "Call me Eva. It gets kind of annoying being called malady and your highness all the time." She told him. "Alright then." He smiled, "Miss Eva, are you all right?" He asked with a bit of concern in his eyes as he gently picked up her arm and grazed his fingers over the now forming bruises.

Eva had forgotten what had just happened with Elliot during the few minutes being with Ian. Her heart raced as he touched her arm. She nodded her head and he let go of her arm. "I think it would be best if we got you back to your room." Ian suggested seeing how tired she looked. For the first time since arriving in Camden she felt exhausted. "I think that would be a good idea too." She agreed.

He held out his arm for her and hooked her uninjured arm through his, grateful that he was able to help her back to the Inn. When they arrived at the Inn they had gotten to know each other a little better. Ian had her laughing and the same for Eva. As soon as they got to the doors of the Inn, Eva remembered the way she got out of the building. Ian seemed to realize this too.

"How did you get out of the Inn without your maids or guards noticing?" He asked. Eva laughed at his puzzled look and pointed to the side of the building where the huge oak tree was. His eyes widened. "You climbed down that thing?" She nodded then smirked at him. "What, never heard of a girl climbing a tree?" He Looked at her still shocked. "Well yeah I have...but never a princess."

She grinned. "I should get up there before my maids find that I'm gone." She sighed. She enjoyed being with Ian and didn't want to leave. Then she got an idea. "Will you be here tomorrow?" She asked hopefully. Ian hesitated. "It depends." He said, "But I will do my best to be here." He smiled and gently grabbed her hand and kissed it. "It was an honor to meet you Miss Eva."

His lips felt warm against her skin and she smiled. She waved goodbye and hurried to the tree. She looked around to make sure no one was watching and quickly climbed the tree. She winced when she had to use her slightly injured arm to raise herself over the balcony. She plopped down on the marble flooring and stepped inside with a smile on her face. She quickly changed out of her dress and into a night gown then got into the comfy bed.

And just before she fell asleep, one last thought came to her. _I hope I can see him again._

* * *

**Yay second chapter is up! *Woot woot!* Hope you all enjoy this chapter:) I had lots of fun writing it but it took me forever to come up with ideas. :P Okay it kind of gets annoying but here goes...I would love to know what you guys think of the story so far! Please review and...yeah! Let me know. Oh yes, I will do my best to update a chapter or two a week.:) **


End file.
